villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doreah
Doreah is character from A Song of Ice and Fire (also known as Game of Thrones). While she is not a villain in the novels, in the second season of the TV series adaption, she is the secondary antagonist in Dany's storyline. Doreah is a Lysene handmaiden and prostitute, initially sold as a slave at the age of 9 as a child prostitute to a house of pleasure of Lys. Years later, as a young adult she was found by Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos and later bought by Viserys Targaryen. In the TV series adaptation, she is portrayed by Roxanne McKee. Betrayal Initially one of Daenerys Targaryen's closest friends and handmaiden, Doreah betrays her to Xaro Xhoan Daxos once they arrive in Qarth, even going as far as kill her other best friend Irri by strangulation. Once Daenerys found out of Doreah's betrayal, she locked her inside a vault to die. Season 2 Doreah continues to serve as Daenerys' handmaiden as the small remains of the khalasar make their way through the Red Waste. She is fascinated with her lady's dragons, and asks her what Viserys knew of them, only to be told that he knew "nothing of dragons". Daenerys's Silver horse dies during their journey. Daenerys halts the majority of the column and sends her bloodriders to scout ahead. Kovarro returns having reached the city of Qarth. Daenerys leads her people there and is dismayed when she is refused entry by the ruling elders, the Thirteen. The khalasar are eventually admitted, but only after Daenerys threatons to burn the place to the ground once her dragons are grown. They all enter under the protection of Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Xaro welcomes Daenerys into his home, giving her people accommodation and buying her gifts. Later Irri watches as Daenerys and Doreah lean on the stone balcony of their new apartment. Drogon is perched on the edge of the balcony with a lump of raw meat between them. Daenerys instructs Drogon to breathe flame on the meat by saying Dracarys, the old Valyrian word for Dragon fire. Drogon does as she commands, charring the meat. Doreah and Daenerys watch the dragon gleefully as he feasts on the cooked morsel. Daenerys says that Drogon will be able to feed himself from now on. Doreah reaches for another lump of meat but Daenerys instructs her to let Drogon sleep. Doreah holds out her hand to help the dragon back into his wooden cage and he climbs onto it. Daenerys tells Doreah that the dragon loves her, eliciting a frown from Irri. Doreah picks up a dress from the bed and asks if Daenerys has seen it. She tells her Xaro had it made for her and reports hearing that he is the wealthiest man in Qarth. Irri concurs with her fellow handmaiden. Doreah adds that Qarth is the richest city in Essos. Daenerys tells Doreah that they know nothing about their host and suggests that men often speak about other men when they are happy, suggesting that Doreah seduce some of Xaro’s fellow citizens to obtain more information. Doreah says that Daenerys would look like a real princess in Xaro’s dress and Irri objects to the title, correcting Doreah that Daenerys is a Khaleesi. Irri breaks the ensuing awkward silence by encouraging Daenerys to wear the dress as a guest’s courtesy to Xaro. Xaro throws a reception for Daenerys in his gardens. Doreah and several of the khalasar are also present. Daenerys is pleased to see Doreah ingratiating herself with several of the men present. However, soon Doreah sneaks back to their home and strangles Irri to death. When the other return home, Daenerys' men have all been brutally murdered, her dragons are stolen, while Irri lies dead on the floor and Doreah is missing. Daenerys tells Ser Jorah that she believes Doreah is dead. After Daenerys retrieves her dragons she finds a sleeping Doreah abed with Xaro, revealing that she had in fact betrayed Daenerys and her dragons to the conspirators. Although she pleads for her life, she is locked inside the merchant prince's vault along with him to die. Trivia *The scene in which Doreah kills Irri can only be seen in deleted scenes and it can be assumed it happened offscreen. *In the book series, Doreah never betrayed Daenerys and died in the Red Waste during the second book. Navigation Category:Mature Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Golddiggers Category:Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Minion Category:Servant of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Opportunists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy